


The Thrill Of The Hunt

by AlecWrites



Series: Mini Easter Event 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minor KageKen, Multi, Other, Polyamory, ai/aim/aeir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: At sunset, the day turns to night, and the three of them lay there to watch the stars appear in the sky, Kuroo exhales as he smiles. “Happy Easter,” he whispers with a soft breath.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Mini Easter Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Thrill Of The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Sin Central Easter Prompt: Friday, April 10: eggs, sunset, jelly beans

The three of them truly did want to start early in the morning. They seriously had been planning weeks in advance, but when morning came and the sun rose to shine through their bedroom, as usual Terushima was the only one to get up, and within that time ai did what ai normally did, which was work out. Moving from the bedroom, throwing on a plain white tee, and heading to the indoor treadmill. The start-up was easy, feeling aeir body warm up slowly as ai pace at a slow jog, ai turns up the speed, being to sprint. Truthfully, the laboring on aeir lungs and the way ai needs to pull air in and out of aeir lungs is an amazing feeling. Soon enough Terushima is doing a complete run, sweat dripping erotically from aeir hairline.

Bokuto is the first to stir, his eyes opening suddenly, from a rush of emotion. Possibly a nightmare, maybe even a good dream. He turns over suddenly, facing Kuroo. He pauses, watches as Kuroo pulls air into his lungs, and looks peacefully as he does so. Bokuto can’t resist the urge to move his finger into Kuroo’s bang, swiping them away from his eyes. Then he gasps.

“Kuroo, wake up! The Easter Bunny!” Bokuto whispers-shouts into Kuroo’s ear. The male squints hard, his eyelashes disappearing into his eyelids, before blinking several times. His face was way closer to Bokuto then he ever could have possibly imagined. 

“What time is it?” Kuroo asks, turning over in the bed to look at the clock. “Dammit. We were supposed to get up earlier and prep.” Kuroo groans, turning onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Bokutos shifts on the bed so that he’s sitting on his knees.

“Well, let’s get up now?” Bokuto says, bouncing on the mattress slightly. Before he pauses, looking around. “Where’s Yuuji?” Bokuto asks, pressing a finger into his chin.

“Probably working out,” Kuroo suggests, finally sitting up in bed, feeling the fabric of his shirt tighten around his armpits. This is why he normally chose to sleep shirtless. Groaning as he gets out of bed, the first thing he does is reach for his phone while he heads to the bathroom.

After he comes out, after texting Kenma for help and relieving himself, Bokuto is no longer in the room. He can hear slightly giggling from the main room. Coming out of the room, stumbling onto something a little too cute for words. 

Bokuto had managed to force a pair of bunny ears onto Yuuji’s head, is not holding aim off the floor and tickling aim. Terushima is dripping in sweat, but Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind as he presses kisses onto Terushima’s cheeks, forehead and neck, causing Terushima to giggle in the cutest way. Bokuto notices Kuroo standing and watching, lowering Yuuji to the ground slowly, a sly smirk forming across Bokuto’s features.

“You’re next.” Bokuto shouts before darting toward Kuroo, who is already running in the opposite direction.

-

“If you don’t put them on, I won’t give you your PSP back,” Kuroo says, holding Kenma’s PSP high in the air, and handing Kenma a pair of bunny ears.

“Tetsurou, you’re kidding me right,” Kenma says in an unamused voice, his eyes following the motion of his PSP wearily.

“Nope.”

Kenma snatches the bunny ears from Kuroo. Sighing, he slowly lowers them onto his head. Lowering his head in defeat. 

“Now, I need you to help put eggs out, try to put them in places that Bo, Yuuiji, and I can't find. I want this to be hard.” Kuroo says as he smiles.

Kenma lifts his head slowly, giving Kuroo something close to a death stare, Kuroo gulps. Kenma’s eyes shift over to his PSP once again, then he sighs, his shoulder falling, walking to the dinner table and grabbing the eggs.

Kuroo exhales deeply, glad he got out of that alive.

“IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!!” Bokuto screams into the room, barreling toward Kenma. Bokuto sweeps Kenma into his arms easily, screeching at how happy he is. 

“Bokuto-san,” Kenma starts, unamused. “The Easter Bunny isn’t-” suddenly, Kuroo’s right beside him with his hand clasped over Kenma’s mouth. 

“Don’t,” Kuroo says, holding an insincere smile. 

“Oh, it’s just Kenma! Whoops!” Bokuto says, setting Kenma on the floor, Bokuto runs into the kitchen to see what Yuuji is doing.

“I don’t have the heart to tell him.”

“You mean he still believes?” Kenma asks with minor disbelief. Grabbing a bucket of eggs and heading outside. When he’s outside with the door closed behind him and the blinds closed, he sighs heavily beginning to hide each egg.

Kenma tries his hardest to hide each and every egg in the most impossible places, he seriously doesn’t want to have to deal with these three hooligans for the next seven hours if possible. Too much excitement, rowdiness, something that Kenma should be accustomed to by now, but still don’t want to deal with.

When Kenma comes back inside he immediately moves in Kuroo’s direction, the rooster head bends down and hands Kenma his PSP with a big smile and a thank you. Kuroo grabs some buckets from the floor and shouts.

“It’s hunting time!!” 

Terushima rushes toward Kuroo to grab a bucket from him. The competitive asshole. Kuroo tosses his third bucket to Bokuto and runs toward the yard. When they reach the door every single one of them pause, thinking they would all see an egg upon going outside, but they couldn’t see  _ anything  _ Terushima was the first to go further into the yard, looking around frantically.

“Haha!” Ai says, holding an egg up in the air that ai found by the gate. 

Kuroo smacks his lips and moves into the backyard to look. When he looks up, he sees an egg pushed in the gate and grabs it with a smile. Bokuto is the first one to find an egg in a tree, which they all agreed was a good idea. 

Time went on. The boys’ energy never ended, as their buckets were almost completely full, Terushim and Kuroo put a lot of effort into these eggs, filling them with money, jelly beans, mini matcha kit-kats, and some condoms just for a fun joke. 

Inside the house, Kenma is sitting on the couch with his legs tucked into himself, pressing buttons frantically on his PSP. From the small holes of the speakers, there’s thumping battle music accompanied by the sounds of clashing swords. Kenma’s face twisted into a painful expression as the character began to take damage. His attention was quickly taken away from his game, as he heard the notification noise from his phone, quickly pressing pause on his game and laying it beside him to check his phone.

From Tobio:  _ I literally just woke up.  _

From Kenma:  _ The sun is going down. _

From Tobio:  _ Remind me never to go out to drink with my team again.  _ Kenma couldn’t help the smile that reached his face. He looked toward the sliding door watching Bokuto, Terushima, and Tetsu sit on the grass looking toward the orange-pink sky.

Terushima rest aeir head-on Bokuto’s shoulder and Kuroo lays on Terushima’s lap. Their breaths sync and they watch the sun slowly disappear under the horizon. There isn’t much conversation between them, simply enjoying the changing colors and gradual temperature drop.

At sunset, the day turns to night, and the three of them lay there to watch the stars appear in the sky, Kuroo exhales as he smiles. “Happy Easter,” he whispers with a soft breath. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More BoKurooTeru for the soul!
> 
> You know the drill-kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Peep KageKen pls


End file.
